politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commonwealth
The Commonwealth (TCW) was founded on October 7th 2016. The Commonwealth is a aqua alliance based out of North America. The Commonwealth values growth and strength through unity. Known for historically low taxes and not recruiting. Treaties ''' '''Active * MDoAP - The Knights Radiant * MDoAP - Guardian * Protectorate - Purple Flower Garden * Protectorate - The Dixie Union Defunct * MDP - The Revolutionary Front * MDP - Resplendent Inc * MDP - Obelisk * ODP - Knights Templar * Protectorate - Infinity * Protectorate - Cobra Kai Dojo * Protectorate - Resplendent Inc (2) * Protectorate - House Arryn * Protectorate - iSTEM * Protectorate - Wigglytuffs Guild The Commonwealth Government The Commonwealth is governed by a Prime Minister and a cabinet of their choosing. The Prime Minister serves as the executive, head of government, head of the alliance, leader of the cabinet and is the commander-in-chief of the military. The Prime Minister appoints a cabinet, whom which he/she delegates certain tasks and jobs to. The Prime Minister has no term limits and is elected every 4 months. Office of Prime Minister: * Prime Minister - Purplemoon/Yui * Chief of Staff - Sphinx Cabinet Ministers: * Minister of the Interior: Lionstar * Minister of Finance: Sphinx * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Purplemoon/Yui * Minister of Defense: Sven Shieldmaker Deputy Cabinet ministers: * Deputy Minister of the Interior: Who Me * Deputy Minister of Finance: Loso * Deputy Minister of Finance: Christian Dahl * Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs: CuppyCakeYums * Deputy Minister of Defense: Comstock Advisors: * Regular Boring Advisor: Gills * Master Olive: Aesir - also a pokemon * Supreme Olive: Printer635 * Drunk Alex Jones: Kalev60 * Minion Aficionado Advisor: Julian Rederic Gray History Foundation The Commonwealth was founded by Justin076, Queen M, Kalev60, Martbhell, Gills, Francisco II and Tristar Majesitca on October 7th, 2016. The alliance was founded out of the ashes of the late Green Protection Agency. On 20th January 2017, the first Charter of The Commonwealth Charter comes into force Established History On 10th February 2018, founder Justin076 resigns from the Office of Prime Minister of the Commonwealth. As his successor, Felkey was appointed to the role as the second Prime Minister of the Commonwealth. On 14th May 2018, a merger was agreed to between the Commonwealth and Pantheon by the Felkey government and the Ridcully government respectively. This merger failed as Ridcully unexpectedly stood down as Titan, and allowed The Emperor (the new account of Fistandantilus) to take his place. The Olympians and deities of Pantheon launched a failed rebellion against The Emperor, and subsequently led a mass exodus with the majority of ex-Pantheon members moving towards the Commonwealth. On 16th May 2018, Felkey abolished the Ministry of state, and replaced it with the Ministry of the Interior and Ministry of Finance respectively, to handle the high influx of nations fleeing from instability and uncertainty from Pantheon.The partial is followed by five months of unbroken economic prosperity and membership growth On 5th August 2018, the then Acting Prime Minister: Julian Redric Gray, shifted the alliance colour from the unstable and low valued Red Alliance colour bloc into the Aqua colour bloc which was seen as a more stable colour and higher valued colour. On 5th September 2018, the second Charter of The Commonwealth comes into force after a two-thirds majority of members voted in favour of the second Charter. On 9th October 2018, the Commonwealth protectorate: Infinity declares disbandment. Half of their membership merged into the Commonwealth, while the other half merged into Seven Kingdoms. On 15th December 2018, Felkey resigns as Prime Minister after weeks of vacation. Subsequently Purplemoon/Yui became interim Prime Minister, as the Commonwealth continues to be embroiled in war. Anthems https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elizAugXVcI (Current) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xmckWVPRaI __FORCETOC__ Category:Active Alliances